


Not So Bad A Life

by DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, Eventual Smut, F/M, Homelessness, In Memory Of Cameron Boyce, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, and song claim, cameron/oc, in mourning still, is avril lavigne, my oc faceclaim, not making fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior/pseuds/DisneyWeildingPeaceWarrior
Summary: Faith, though she goes by Eve is one of the most mysterious singers and actresses out there. Her past is what she has never revealed though it's about time it is. She became famous for her song Smile and started doing projects. So far she has been in a spotlight for a year with her best and only friend Cameron. However, secrets start to bubble to the top.I legit own nothing but my plot and how/who my oc is.I AM NOT MAKING FUN OF CAMERON. HE WAS AN AMAZING PERSON AND ACTOR. I MISS HIM SO MUCH RIP.This fanfic also takes place in 2018, So Cam is 19 and Faith/Eve is 17 and if reach where 2019 is he won't be dead. Poor soul didn't deserve to die.He will live on in all of us.BEING RE-WRITTEN





	1. Starbucks Meet-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Faith, or well Eve, makes a request to Cameron he doesn't want to refuse

* * *

Eve was skateboarding down the streets of Los Angeles towards E 3rd St E, towards Starbucks. She had asked Cameron to meet her there after the news she got from her agent. She wasn’t one to enjoy her fame too much though she seemed to be an enthusiastic person when around the group and even him. There were countless videos and moments on vlogs where she was just a happy goofy teenage girl. Yet all the singer could think about was what no one knew, as she ordered a Tall Mocha Frappuccino for her and Cam. Then she waited.

Cameron pulled in the parking lot of Starbucks in his silver Convertible. The first thing he noticed was Eve sitting at their spot in the corner. Taking his sunglasses off, the freckled actor made his way into the coffee shop where he spotted the girl. Dressed in his casual blue and white plaid shirt with a white tee underneath and baggy-ish denim jeans, he walked casually to Eve, one hand with his bracelet in his pocket.

Eve was taking a sip of her coffee, Cam’s own cup next to her, yet she jumped as she heard the boy’s voice. “Enough caffeine for a month.” Her freckled friend commented.

Just Cameron surprising her alone made her jump, holding a hand to her throat as she swallowed her drink roughly. “Dear fucking- Freckles, I swear to God.” Eve groaned as she set her cup down sliding the boys over to him. 

Freckles. It was the nickname for Cam that only she used and only did it to make him even a bit upset since she acted like she never knew the teens name. Though Eve only met Cameron a year ago, she felt like it was heaven to know him. He made her days brighter and helped her a lot with starting out. Hell, she even had 12 M subscribers on Youtube with him joining some of her videos and just commercialing her in vlogs.

The freckled teen laughed out. Oh, it was so good to actually do that. Eve was just a little dramatic when scared like that. Made it even more funny. Taking a long gulp of his delicious drink, he spoke again, “What’d you wanna see me for E?” Cameron asked still with some goofy smile on his freckled face.  
  


Eve moved her head to the side at the question. Now remembering why she texted Cameron to meet up with her. She didn’t want to say. “I kinda have to do this really lame live show next weekend and I want you to maybe go with me.” She lamely said. Not even sounding like she stated it, it sounded like a question.

The freckled boy could not help the smile that crossed his face. “Yea I’ll go with you, is it that new song you’ve been teasing us all about?” He asked earning a mocked shocked look.

“Me? Tease millions of people of a new song? No. Never.” Eve replied full of sarcasm. She of course was teasing them. Her new song to her was a big piece of her. Though people always read too deep into her songs. Like how her song Girlfriend was released when Cameron and Brenna were first together a year ago, though the two broke it off just a few months ago.

* * *

The two were just talking randomly and Eve teasing Cameron on how weird he was acting for possibly the next hour. It was almost 7 pm, both had to leave. “Do you want me to take you home?” Cameron asked as the two got up heading outside.

“No. No. I’m gonna head over to Belvedere Park for a bit.” Eve said almost tensing a little at the question. It did not go unnoticed. She hated talking of home or personal life, even her own emotions were out of the question. Though she still had a bunch of topics to speak of. She stopped her walking when they reached the Convertible.

Cameron placed his sunglasses back from the glint of the setting sun. “Alright but you need anything Eve, let me know. I’m just a text away.” He said getting into his car and soon driving away from the shop and friend.

Eve turned away walking to the wall where her board was. “Yea...Right.” The punk singer muttered to herself as she began to skate away.


	2. Truth Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making jokes about stuff is fine. When it upsets the other person for some odd reason fully isn't. Eve tells Cameron the truth

* * *

4 days. Why was Eve just so…. gone? She’d be around one day and gone a damn week and not contact anyone. It worried literally everyone who was her friend. However, if someone messaged her, she was one to usually give a reply within an hour. Though Cameron, he couldn’t that almost feared look he got from her out of his head. He wondered if he should even text her. No. It was past midnight. She wouldn’t even reply anyways.

_ ‘Hey, you up?’ _

Cameron face palmed his freckled face, he looked at the message he sent to her phone. Then the read receipt came on. Who really was up at 12:27 AM?

_ ‘Yea, why?’- E _

_ ‘Where are you?’-C _

_ ‘Skatepark. Why?’- E _

_ ‘Hate to break it to ya. It closed at 9. Go home _ 😝😂 _ .’ -C _

_ ‘Make me there Freckled boy. Go to bed.’ -E _

_ ‘I’ll come by and give you a ride.’-C _

_ ‘No. I’m fine.’-E _

_ ‘You’re not if you’re not home.’-C _

_ ‘Come on. It won’t be so bad. Just let me take you home and go to bed.’ -C _

Eve hated making Cameron worry. More importantly the lying she did to him. She’d love to at least be at a home. In a bed. Get a damn shower. Yet she was just getting mad at how the freckled teen was so stubborn.

_ ‘I said no, damn it. Just go to bed.’ -E _

_ ‘I’m on my way.’-C _

_ ‘I’ll be there in 15.’-C _

_ ‘No. Fucking hell. Go the hell to bed.’ -E _

She didn’t get a reply. Furious she just turned the damn device off. She regretted ever replying. The pain she was feeling made her angry.

* * *

Eve just waited. She could’ve just left but Cameron wasn’t one to get angry. She didn’t want to see it. Soon she could hear the car. And she couldn’t seem just more homeless than she did now. It wasn’t how her loose sweatshirt hung over her tights.it was more of just her overall look. A backpack with her board at her side, her long brown hair with black undertone looking really messy and in need of washing. Even the circles under her blue eyes were a sign. “I said no.” She said to Cameron.seeing the boy get out of his car.

Cameron was worried yet stubbornly a little mad. He knew something was up. Walking over to Eve just resting against the wall he spoke. “Get in the car I’m taking you home.” The freckled teen said. For once he wasn’t playing anymore. It was serious.

“You can’t.” Eve said getting up slinging the bag around her shoulder, she just had to keep it inside. She had to. Her blue eyes were a bit distant as she met Cam’s glare from his dark brown eyes.

“No, it’s not safe at night. Just get in.” The freckled actor said. There was something he didn’t trust about the situation. He wanted his friends to be safe.  


“What part of _ “you can’t” _ do you not understand?” Eve snapped glaring up at the teen, well actually adult. He was 19. “Cameron, I can’t go home. I haven’t been to my home since I was damn 13.” She then looked down. She couldn’t believe she just admitted that.

Cameron was silent for a moment. He felt so bad. For just saying to go home. That was why she was upset when he asked if she wanted a ride. Suddenly he felt just so calm. He walked up to her, gently taking the bag and board with one hand. Then lead her to the vehicle. “Get in, we’re heading to my place.” He said in a lower tone as he opened the passenger door of the front.

Eve didn’t argue anymore. She just got into the car and buckled up as her stuff was placed in the backseat behind her. “Why are we going to your place?” She questioned. It wasn’t the first time she had been by Cameron’s place. In which he lived in an apartment like home by himself. Yet, she had his home memorized when she went by with Dove a few months ago.

Cameron got back into the drivers’ seat and began to head back to his house. “Because I’m not going to let you be homeless.” He said lowly. God he felt terrible. How could he not have noticed Eve was in such bad shape?

* * *

Finally at least 15 minutes later, they arrived at the nicely sized house as the freckled actor pulled up and placed the car in Park. Getting out with Eve, he watched as she grabbed her stuff from the back. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Cam said leading the silent girl into his big house.

Eve just set her bag on the large white couch with her board against the wall. “I don’t need this Freckles.” She stubbornly said. Her body leaning against the couch as she looked at the clock it was almost 1:25 AM. She knew she’d sleep till noon.

“Look Eve, just go get a shower and sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Cameron said from behind her as he locked the front door. Then, walking over he urged her over to the hall. Where he had vanished into his own bedroom.

Cameron laid awake listening to the shower just a few feet away. He refused to let himself sleep until he knew Eve was alright. He knew just how bad homelessness was in L.A. it was such an awful thing. He had to do something.  


Finally after about 30 minutes, the shower stopped running and it was silent. Finally, Cameron just let his sleep and dreams take him away.

* * *

Eve tossed and turned on the huge ass bed. There was so much space she wasn’t used to. Finally as it was hitting 2 AM, she just got out of the bed making her way quietly to just sleep on the couch. In which she was very fast to just fall asleep. Curled up to the corner with some of the pillows


End file.
